Re Congelati
by Rozellevania Alvernod
Summary: My first fic in KHR fandom. Setelah diterjang badai salju ganas, akhirnya Dino menemukan sebuah istana yang membeku. Dengan rasa penasaran, diapun memasuki istana itu dan… D18 & slight G27 fic. Need constructive reviews/comments, but no flaming please...


A/N: Ciao~! Ini fic KHR-ku yang pertama~ Mohon bantuannya para senpai-tachi. Sebelum baca fic ini, ada beberapa hal yang mau author sampaikan. Pertama, disini author memanggil para karakter dengan nama depan, bukan nama marga. Kedua, disini generasi Primo adalah orangtua dari generasi Decimo. Ketiga, Dino & Tsuna jadi kakak adik disini. Entah kenapa author suka ngelihat mereka berdua jadi kakak adik. Oh iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Haruka Shimotsuki yang EXEC_FLIP_FUSIONSPHERE/. Anyway, let's go to the story.

* * *

Keterangan:

"Normal"

"_Berpikir_"

"_**Suara Kyouya dalam hati Dino**_"

"_Tulisan Surat_"

* * *

Frozen King

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Angst

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, EXEC_FLIP_FUSIONSPHERE/. © Haruka Shimotsuki

Warning: Shounen-ai (atau Yaoi?), AU, [mungkin] OOC, ortu yang abnormal, beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal, Character Death, Don't Like? Don't Read!, dll.

Pairings: D18 (primary), G27, AFem!F (AlaudeXFemale!Fon), 18 VS 69

Summary: setelah diterjang badai salju ganas, akhirnya Dino menemukan sebuah istana yang membeku. Dengan rasa penasaran, diapun memasuki istana itu dan… D18 & slight G27 fic. Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

Alkisah, ada sebuah istana yang ditinggali seorang pemuda. Dia adalah seorang pemuda bernama Kyouya, anak tunggal dari Raja Alaude & Ratu Fon. Kyouya hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Namun, suatu ketika, sebuah berita mengejutkan bocah malang itu.

"Ayah dan Ibu... Menghilang?" Tanya bocah itu tidak percaya. Tetsuya, seorang pelayannya yang paling setia hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya ia terlalu berat untuk menyampaikannya kepada Kyouya, mengingat anak itu masih berumur 6 tahun. Kyouya kecil pun berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis disana.

* * *

Esok harinya, Tetsuya membangunkan Kyouya. Tetsuya memberitahukan sesuatu yang membuat Kyouya kaget.

"Apa? Aku... Aku harus jadi raja kerajaan Namimori? Tapi, tapi aku masih berumur 6 tahun..." Bimbang Kyouya kecil.

"_Sudah kuduga..._" Pikir Tetsuya.

"Kyouya, tenang saja, para bangsawan akan membantumu dalam memerintah kerajaan Namimori ini. Nah, sekarang ayo ganti bajumu. Masa' kamu mau diangkat menjadi raja pake baju piyama?". Kyouya hanya tersenyum simpul dan bergegas mengganti bajunya.

* * *

Persiapan pengangkatan Raja baru telah selesai. Sesepuh Namimori pun mengumumkan raja baru negeri itu kepada para rakyat. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari rakyat Namimori.

"He? Masa' kita diperintah anak umur 6 tahun?" Bisik seorang pria kepada istrinya.

"Iya. Anak kecil mana bisa memerintah negeri ini? Bisa-bisa hancur semua." Jawab Istrinya. Kyouya yang mendengar obrolan para rakyatnya dari luar hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kebencian terhadap keramaian tumbuh di hatinya. Sementara bocah itu merenung, Tetsuya memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya ke altar di sebelah barat istana, altar yang sering digunakan untuk pengangkatan raja baru. Di altar barat, Kyouya melihat wajah para rakyatnya yang penuh harapan, walaupun beberapa orang masih memandang bocah itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Ehem, para rakyat Namimori yang saya cintai, kita semua sudah tahu, bahwa, Raja Alaude dan Ratu Fon menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Untuk itu, saya sebagai sesepuh keluarga kerajaan Namimori menyatakan bahwa Kyouya Hibari, putra dari Raja Alaude Hibari, resmi menjadi raja Namimori." Ucap sesepuh kerajaan. Para rakyat pun bersorak menyambut raja baru mereka. Kehidupan Kyouya sebagai raja Namimori pun dimulai.

* * *

10 tahun kemudian, kerajaan Namimori menjadi kerajaan yang paling disiplin di dunia, dikarenakan rajanya yang akan menghukum rakyatnya jika mereka melanggar aturan yang ditetapkan pemerintah. Raja muda berumur 16 tahun itu adalah raja yang paling disegani rakyatnya selama sejarah Namimori. Kemana-mana dia membawa Tonfa, mencari orang yang melanggar aturan. Sesepuh kerajaan pun merasa takut dengan sang raja muda. Tapi, walaupun dia adalah raja yang ganas, Kyouya peduli dengan rakyatnya. Dia menerapkan pola hidup disiplin hanya untuk rakyatnya. Kyouya juga pecinta hewan, terutama burung. Buktinya? Lihat saja burung kenari yang bertengger di bahunya. Dia juga menyukai kerajaannya. Bahkan Hibird, burung kenari peliharaan Kyouya diajarkan untuk menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Namimori.

* * *

Suatu hari, kerajaan Namimori diserang oleh kerajaan Kokuyo yang telah bermusuhan dengan Namimori sejak kedua kerajaan itu didirikan. Rakyat Namimori mengungsi ke luar Namimori, begitu juga dengan rakyat Kokuyo. Kemanakah raja Kyouya? Ternyata dia sedang bertarung melawan Mukuro, raja Kokuyo di Altar of War. Sampai saat ini belum ada serangan dari Kyouya yang dapat melukai Mukuro.

"Kufufu... Inikah kekuatan raja dari kerajaan paling disiplin di dunia?" Tanya raja Kokuyo, Mukuro. Kyouya pun marah dan mengayunkan Tonfanya, berakhir dengan tangkisan Trident Mukuro.

"SYAAT!"

Tiba-tiba tonfa Kyouya mengenai dada Mukuro. Mukuro pun tersungkur ke lantai.

"Oya... Sakitnya... Kau kasar sekali, Hibari." Kata Mukuro. "Tapi..." Tiba-tiba mata kanan Mukuro menunjukkan angka 1. Kyouya dikelilingi bunga sakura, yang membuat semangat bertarungnya turun drastis.

"Nah, dengan ini aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah. Kufufufu..." Ucap Mukuro menyeringai.

"Sialan kau... Rambut nanas..." Ucap Kyouya. Pria bermata heterochromatic itu kaget begitu mendengar kata 'nanas' ditujukan kepadanya, rambutnya untuk lebih spesifik.

"Kufufu... Jadi kamu menggunakan nama buah itu untuk memancing amarahku?" Tanya Mukuro. "Hn, daripada memperpanjang waktu dengan pertarungan tidak berguna ini, bagaimana jika kita selesaikan sekarang juga? Kufufu..." Ujar Mukuro dengan senyum khasnya. Saat ini stamina Kyouya sedang turun, maka Mukuro mengeluarkan Real Illusionnya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kyouya menjadi dingin dan kaku, dan pada akhirnya membeku seutuhnya. Mukuro meninggalkan Kyouya dengan senyum kepuasan. Kemenangan berada di pihak Kokuyo. Sesaat setelah tentara Kokuyo meninggalkan Namimori, negeri itu dilanda musim dingin abadi. Matahari tidak pernah menyinari Namimori lagi, membuat kerajaan itu benar-benar kerajaan yang membeku. Sejak saat itulah, Namimori dikenal sebagai 'regno congelati' atau 'frozen kingdom'

* * *

20.000 tahun kemudian...

* * *

"Dan begitulah ceritanya..." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Mantap! Dino-niisan! Aku mau ke Namimori!" Kata seorang bocah berambut coklat dengan semangat.

"Tapi Tsuna, Namimori kan udah membeku selama 200 abad, nanti yang kamu lihat cuma kumpulan es batu saja..." Sanggah sang kakak bernama Dino.

"Nggak! Aku yakin kalo aku gak cuma lihat kumpulan es batu saja! Aku mau melihat raja Kyouya Hibari~!" Ujar Tsuna. Tiba-tiba, Ieyatsu Giotto Vongola Sawada, ayah mereka sekaligus raja kerajaan Vongola-Cavallone menghampiri kedua anaknya. Rupanya dari tadi dia mendengar cerita dari Dino dan juga percakapan kedua anaknya.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita berangkat ke Namimori?" Tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa?/Serius nih?" Tanggap Dino & Tsuna bersamaan.

"Iya. Ayah juga mau kesana, untuk refreshing..." Jawab Giotto. Tsuna girang bukan main, sementara Dino cuma sweatdrop.

_"Tapi... Kalo dipikir-pikir, kayaknya gak ada ruginya..._" Pikir Dino.

* * *

Esok harinya, mereka berkemas-kemas. Semua sudah siap. Giotto juga sudah memberikan mandat kekuasaan kepada G., perdana menteri Vongola-Cavallone sekaligus 'tangan kanannya'.

"Kami pergi dulu ya~." sahut Tsuna.

"Semoga selamat sampai di tempat, Tsuna!" Sahut Takeshi, anak dari Ugetsu dan sahabat Tsuna.

"Eto... Mana Hayato?" Tanya Dino bingung.

"Dia sedang sakit perut… mungkin karena kakaknya." Jawab Takeshi. Setelah pamit, mereka berangkat menuju Regno Congelati Namimori.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, semua berjalan di luar dugaan. Mereka diserang oleh badai salju yang ganas. Gara-gara badai salju ini, ketiga lelaki itu terpisah. Giotto berusaha melawan badai salju demi mencari kedua putranya itu. Tak lama kemudan dia mendengar suara dari pohon di sebelah Barat.

"TOLONG!"

Dari suaranya, Giotto tahu itu suara putra sulungnya. Pria pirang itu segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Setelah sampai, dia melihat anak sulungnya tersangkut di pohon cemara. Iapun melepas ranselnya dan mengambil tali dari ransel tersebut. Kemudian dia melempar talinya dan menyangkutkan talinya di dahan dimana Dino tersangkut. Dino pun turun dengan selamat berkat bantuan tali itu. Setelah Dino sampai di bawah, dia melihat adiknya yang hampir jatuh dari tebing.

"Ayah! Tsuna!" Seru Dino sambil menunjuk Tsuna yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari tebing itu.

"Dino, kamu jaga ransel ayah dan potong tali yang ayah pakai tadi. Ayah harus menolong Tsuna dulu." Perintah Giotto kepada putra sulungnya. Dino mengangguk dan Giotto langsung meninggalkan Dino. Sementara ayahnya menolong adiknya, Dino memotong tali yang menyangkut di pohon cemara tadi dan memasukkannya ke ransel ayahnya. Di lain pihak, Giotto sedang menarik Tsuna dari tebing. Setelah Tsuna berhasil diselamatkan, mereka berdua berlari menuju tempat dimana Dino menjaga ransel ayahnya. Tiba-tiba Tsuna melihat bola salju berukuran Hyper Jumbo turun ke arah mereka.

"HIIII! SALJU LONGSOR!" Pekik Tsuna. Giotto langsung menarik tangan Tsuna dan membawa lari bocah itu. Dino yang melihat ayah dan anaknya dikejar bola salju raksasa itu berusaha lari untuk menolong mereka. Tetapi sebuah batu yang kasat mata dan tekanan angin yang kuat membuat Dino jatuh dengan suara yang keras. Sementara Dino berkutat dengan masalahnya, Giotto dan Tsuna semakin susah bergerak dan akhirnya mereka terkubur.

* * *

1 jam kemudian...

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Dino's POV -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kubuka mataku. Mataku memberi isyarat bahwa badai salju telah berakhir. Aku pun bangkit dan membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel di bajuku. Setelah selesai, aku teringat aku masih membawa ranselku, dan disampingku masih ada ransel ayahku yang tertutup salju. Akupun membersihkan ransel ayah dari salju yang menempel di permukaannya. Aku juga teringat dengan Ayah dan Tsuna. Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Dimana mereka?

"Ayah! Tsuna!" seruku. Tapi tidak ada yang menanggapi panggilanku. Mungkin mereka terkubur? Itulah yang ada di benakku sekarang. Akupun mencari mereka.

1 minggu pun berlalu, dan hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak dapat menemukan ayahku atau adikku. Padahal sudah kuhampiri semua sudut tempat ini. Aku juga sudah menggali semua gundukan salju. Akupun putus asa.

"Ayah... Tsuna..." Ucapku lirih. Disaat aku diselimuti perasaan duka, aku melihat sebuah bangunan menyerupai istana di bukit sebelah utara. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku mengambil ranselku dan menuju ke istana tersebut.

Begitu sampai, aku takjub melihat istana yang lebih besar dari istana Vongola-Cavallone. Rasa penasaran membuatku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki istana itu. Di dalamnya pun tak kalah indahnya. Aku terkesima. Walaupun ada bagian dari istana ini tertutup es dan salju, namun keindahan ukiran istana ini sungguh menawan. Aulanya 2X lebih besar dari aula istana Vongola-Cavallone. Akupun berjalan mengelilingi istana ini, mengobservasi tempat ini. Setelah selesai mengobservasi tempat yang begitu luas ini, aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan: aku berada di dalam istana Namimori. Ya! Aku yakin aku di dalam istana Namimori! Semua hal yang aku lihat disini persis seperti deskripsi di sebuah buku sejarah Namimori yang pernah kubaca. Oh Tuhan, akhirnya impianku untuk mengunjungi istana ini terwujud! Akupun memasuki bilik raja Kyouya Hibari yang pernah kumasuki sebelumnya saat aku mengadakan observasi. Akupun merebahkan diriku ke ranjang king size yang empuk dan memejamkan mataku.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- End of POV -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

Sementara Dino mengobservasi istana, di dalam gundukan salju yang tersembunyi, Giotto membuka matanya. Dia melihat anaknya mendekap di dadanya.

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Giotto's POV -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_"Syukurlah Tsuna selamat._" Batinku lega. Aku ingat, saat aku dikejar bola salju itu, aku menemui jalan buntu. Sementara bola salju itu semakin dekat, dan dikuasai oleh rasa panik, akupun mengeluarkan Mantello di Vongola Primo-ku untuk melindungi diriku dan anakku. Aku hampir saja gagal melindungi diriku dan anakku jika aku tidak segera menyelimuti diriku dan anakku sebelum bola salju itu datang dan mengubur kami. Akupun menyesal, kenapa aku tidak membawa seorangpun penjaga? Ah, yang terpenting sekarang, aku dapat menyelamatkan anakku. Aku melepas pelukanku dan juga Mantello di Vongola Primo-ku, dan kuselimuti putra bungsuku yang masih tertidur. Kemudian aku bangkit dan menyingkirkan salju yang mengubur kami. Butuh waktu 3 jam untuk menyingkirkan semua salju ini. Setelah selesai, aku melihat mata anakku terbuka.

"Hm? Aku... Dimana?" Tanya putra bungsuku. Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemandangan ini... Ah! Di buku itu! Buku yang pernah aku baca ketika aku remaja! Ini persis seperti foto pada buku itu! Kalo tidak salah...

"Ini... hutan Namimori...?" Jawabku. Putra bungsuku pun melepas Mantello di Vongola Primo-ku dan melipatnya, kemudian dia memberikannya kepadaku. Aku memberinya isyarat untuk memasukkannya di dalam ranselnya, karena aku melihat ransel anakku masih menempel di punggungnya. Dia pun menuruti perkataanku dan melakukannya.

"Oh iya, dimana Dino-niisan?" Tanya anakku setelah selesai memasukkan jubahku ke dalam ranselnya. Aku terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rasanya seperti petir Lampo menyambar jantungku. Bisa-bisanya kulupakan anak sulungku. Ayah macam apa aku ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya dan dimana ia sekarang. Sudah berapa lama aku terkubur sehingga aku tidak mengetahui keadaan anakku? Aku betul-betul ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Maafkan aku, Dino...

"Sudahlah ayah, mungkin Dino-niisan juga tersesat di tempat lain..." Kata putra bungsuku, seraya membaca pikiranku. Akupun tersenyum.

"Nak, ayo kita cari Dino." Ajakku. Anakku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum terindahnya. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Betapa imutnya...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- End of POV -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

Kedua ayah dan anak itu mencari Dino di seluruh pelosok hutan. Sudah 3 hari mereka mencarinya, namun Dino tidak ditemukan di daerah itu. Yang mereka temukan hanyalah ransel milik Giotto yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Tsuna melihat sebuah perkampungan yang sebagian rumahnya ditimbuni salju.

"Ayah! Lihat!" Seru Tsuna. Giotto menghampiri Tsuna dan mengajaknya memasuki daerah perkampungan itu.

Sesampainya di daerah perkampungan...

"Hm... Ini Midori, ibukota Namimori..." Gumam Giotto.

"Wah! Mantap! Tuh kan, isinya bukan cuma kumpulan es batu..." Ucap Tsuna.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang Namimori cuma kumpulan es batu?"

"Dino-niisan pernah bilang itu...". Yah, dasar anak kecil, dibohongin mau. Giotto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, sekarang kamu pilih rumah yang mana?". Tsuna menunjuk rumah yang timbunan es-nya paling sedikit. Mereka berdua pun memasuki rumah minimalis itu.

* * *

Di dalam rumah, Giotto melihat tumpukan kayu bakar di perapian dan membakarnya. Tsuna membersihkan isi rumah dari es dan salju. Setelah urusan membersihkan rumah dan tetek bengek lainnya selesai, Tsuna membuat teh dari beberapa kantong teh instan dalam ranselnya. Sementara menunggu tehnya matang, Tsuna menghampiri Giotto yang memandangi perapian dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayah... Hiks... Maafkan aku... Gara-gara aku, Dino-niisan... Hiks..." Ucap Tsuna terisak. Giotto yang melihat anaknya menangis mengusap air mata putra bungsunya itu dengan lembut.

"Ini bukan salahmu, nak. Bukan juga salah Dino..." Ucap Giotto lembut.

"Ta-tapi, kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan itu, mungkin kita gak akan kehilangan Dino-niisan atau kita terkubur seperti tadi..." Ucap Tsuna. Giotto yang tidak tahan melihat anak bungsunya menangis pun memeluknya.

"Tsuna, Kejadian yang kamu sebutkan tadi itu diluar dugaan kita. Kadang ada kalanya kita berhasil, ada kalanya kita gagal atau mengalami bencana. Kejadian yang kita alami saat ini merupakan kegagalan. Walau kita gagal, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Saat ini Dino mungkin sedang mencari kita." Tutur Giotto sambil memeluk anaknya. Tsuna pun berhenti menangis dan menikmati pelukan hangat dari sang ayah itu.

"Oh iya, kenapa ayah ingin kesini?" Tanya Tsuna selagi Giotto memeluknya.

"Ayah kesini juga karena keinginan ayah waktu seumuran kamu. Dulu, ayah bahkan mau mengajak ibu untuk kencan ke sini tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh kakek.". Tsuna terdiam. Sampai kemudian dia mencium bau harum dari teh yang ia buat.

"Ayah?"

"Hm?"

"Ng... Tehnya sudah siap...". Giotto melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan anaknya berlari ke dapur.

* * *

Di dapur, Tsuna mengambil 2 gelas yang tidak terpakai. Saat dia menuang teh kedalam 2 gelas tadi, noda berwarna merah muda muncul di pipinya.

"_Pelukan ayah hangat..._" gumam Tsuna. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil nampan dan menata kedua gelas itu diatasnya. Kemudian dia mengantar gelas berisi teh itu ke ayahnya. Keduanya meminum teh buatan Tsuna di depan perapian.

"Tehmu enak. Apakah Ugetsu yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Giotto.

"Terima kasih. Oh, aku cuma melihat para maid membuat teh untuk sarapan ayah..."

"Hn...". Giotto melihat keluar jendela. Matanya menunjukkan hari sudah gelap, waktunya tidur.

"Nak, tidur yuk. Udah malam.". Tsuna mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar tidur satu-satunya yang berada di rumah itu.

"Ranjangnya cuma 1..." gumam Tsuna. "Ayah, ayah tidur di ranjang saja."

"Tidak usah, ranjangnya besar kok. Kita tidur berdua saja.". Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur berdua di ranjang itu.

* * *

Kembali ke istana. Pagi hari yang dingin, Dino membuka matanya. Di luar salju masih turun. Dia pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur king size itu dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. Di dapur, dia mengambil sebungkus spaghetti instan dan memasaknya. Darimana Dino dapat skill itu? Dia diajari Squalo, sahabat masa kecilnya cara memasak makanan sederhana. Setelah urusan sarapan telah selesai, Dino teringat, dia belum mengunjungi altar timur istana, Altar of War. Altar dimana raja Kyouya dibekukan. Masalahnya, saat dia mengadakan observasi, dia lupa mengunjungi altar itu, jadi dia tidak tahu jalan menuju altar itu. Selain itu, menurut keterangan rakyatnya yang pernah kesini, mereka mengatakan belum ada yang melihat Altar of War itu sendiri. Ketika beranjak dari kursi, seorang raja berambut pirang terang muncul di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Dino siap siaga.

"Aku Alaude, ayah Kyouya. Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Oh! Maafkan hamba telah berlaku tidak sopan, Yang Mulia. Dan nama hamba Dino, Yang Mulia." Ucap Dino sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku cuma menjaga istana ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu belum pernah ke Altar of War 'kan?"

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia tahu?"

"Aku melihat semua yang kamu lakukan kemarin. Kamu sudah mengunjungi semua tempat di istana ini, tapi kamu belum menyentuh daerah di bagian paling timur dari istana."

"Iya..."

"Jika kamu mau, aku bisa tunjukkan jalannya."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Dino pun mengikuti Alaude. Mereka memasuki sebuah lorong yang belum pernah Dino masuki ketika dia mengobservasi tempat ini.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Tunggu! Lorongnya bukannya masih panjang?"

"Ini ilusi yang dibuat raja Kokuyo setelah dia membekukan anakku dan menyegelnya di Altar of War. Dia melakukan ini agar orang-orang tidak bertemu dengan Kyouya."

"Oh... Adakah cara untuk menghilangkan ilusi ini? Dan bukannya ilusi ini sudah berumur 200 abad?"

"Memang benar ilusi ini berumur 200 abad. Selama ini aku berusaha mencoba membuka segelnya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Tapi, seiring waktu, ilusi itu makin melemah. Aku akan mencoba membuka segelnya dan menghilangkan ilusinya. Mundur, Dino.". Dino pun menuruti perintah Alaude. Raja bermata biru itu mulai megucapkan mantra. Sebuah rune terbentuk di hadapannya. Kemudian rune itu bersinar dan ilusi itu menghilang.

"Nah, Dino, coba kau buka pintu altar ini." Perintah Alaude. Dino pun memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Di dalam, terlihat banyak sekali terdapat kristal es, baik yang besar maupun yang kecil. Dan di dalam altar hawa dinginnya setara dengan hawa dingin di luar istana. Penasaran, Dino melangkah masuk ke altar, diikuti oleh Alaude.

"Kyouya berada di dalam kristal es yang paling besar." Kata Alaude sambil menunjuk sebuah kristal es yang paling besar di tengah. Dino berjalan menuju kristal itu, dan melihat wajah cantik Kyouya yang putih pucat. Matanya tertutup. Dia terlihat damai di dalam kristal es ini, tetapi Dino merasakan aura disekeliling Kyouya bahwa ia ingin keluar dari kristal es ini. Dino pun menoleh ke arah Alaude.

"Adakah cara untuk melelehkan kristal es ini?" Tanya Dino kepada Alaude. Kemudian muncul sosok seorang ratu di samping Alaude. Ratu itu memiliki paras yang mirip sekali dengan Kyouya.

"Kau harus berbicara dengannya, lewat pikirannya." Kata ratu itu. Dino heran begitu mendengar suara yang bukan milik Alaude.

"Dino, ini Fon, istriku dan ibu Kyouya."

"Oh, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Dino menunduk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau Dino, bukan?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Nah, sekarang, coba berbicara dengannya. Katakan 'halo' saja. Memang tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, tapi jiwanya masih hidup dan terperangkap di dalam es ini selama 200 abad." Ucap Fon. Dino mendekati kristal es itu dan menyapanya.

"Ha-halo..."

"_**Akhirnya, ada yang berbicara denganku setelah aku menunggu 200 abad lamanya...**_" Ucap Kyouya di dalam pikiran Dino. Akhirnya dia berhasil berbicara dengan Kyouya.

"_**Siapa kau, herbivora?**_" Tanya Kyouya.

"_Saya Dino, Dino Vongola-Cavallone Sawada, Yang Mulia._"

"_**Oh, si Bucking Horse itu...**_". Dino heran, darimana dia tahu julukannya itu.

"_**Aku diberitahu ibuku. Katanya, Ibuku mendengar herbivora-herbivora yang berhasil masuk istana tetapi tidak berhasil menemukan altar ini membicarakan dirimu.**_"

"_Oh..._"

"_**Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tidur.**_"

"_He? Baru bangun udah tidur lagi? Ini masih pagi._"

"_**Aku bilang tidur ya aku akan tidur! Jika kau mengganggu tidurku, akan kugigit sampai mati.**_"

"_Tapi, Yang Mulia 'kan tidak bisa menggigit hamba._"

"_**Berisik!**_"

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut, walau kelanjutan percakapan itu semakin aneh dan tidak normal. Alaude & Fon hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mereka menghilang, kembali ke alamnya.

* * *

Dino & Kyouya 'mengobrol' sampai malam, dan berakhir dengan serangan mental dari Kyouya untuk Dino. Dino merasa pasrah karena hari pertama berbicara dengan Kyouya berakhir gagal total. Mana hadiahnya serangan mental critical hit pula. Dino pun melangkah menuju kamar Kyouya. Sebelumnya Dino sudah minta izin terhadap pemilik kamar, dan karena pemiliknya tidak bisa keluar dari altar, maka dia mengizinkan Dino menempati kamarnya. Di kamar Kyouya, Dino merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin maksud dari Yang Mulia Fon adalah aku harus mencairkan hati Kyouya..." Gumam Dino. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan matanya menutup dan akhirnya dia tidur dengan pulas.

* * *

Hari demi hari, Dino berbicara dengan Kyouya. Tetapi usaha Dino tidak membuahkan hasil. Tetap saja berakhir dengan kamikorosu versi serangan mental. Tapi, di lain pihak, Kyouya merasakan kehangatan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia ingin Dino berbicara terus dengannya, tetapi dia tidak mau memberitahukannya dan malah memberikan kamikorosu mental di setiap akhir obrolan. Mungkin sekarang jika orang yang diajak bicara adalah orang biasa, mentalnya sudah remuk. Tapi tidak untuk Dino. Entah karena dia bermental baja atau dia mengalami mutasi gen setelah di-kamikorosu. Sekian hari sudah berbicara dengannya, dia mulai menyukai Kyouya. Dia berpikir, Kyouya sesungguhnya tidak kejam, bengis, dan galak. Dino telah melihat sisi lembut Kyouya. Menurut pandangan Dino, Kyouya peduli dengan negerinya. Dia rela sampai mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi Namimori-nya tercinta. Hanya sayangnya, ditunjukkan dengan kekerasan...

* * *

Sudah seminggu Dino melakukan rutinitas ini. Suatu saat sebuah surat menempel di wajah pria pirang itu.

"_Darimana surat ini berasal?_" Heran pemuda pirang itu. Dino melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Mungkin ada yang sengaja menempel surat ini ke wajahnya. Namun, di kamar itu hanya ada dirinya dan perabotan kamar saja.

"_Tidak ada siapa-siapa... Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan isi surat ini..._". Dino membuka amplopnya membaca isi surat tersebut.

"_Dear Dino,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Ayah harap kamu baik-baik saja. Ayah sudah mencarimu kemana-mana setelah 1 minggu, tetapi tidak menemukan dirimu._

_Ngomong-ngomong, ayah dengar kamu sudah menemui Raja Kyouya Hibari dan berbicara dengannya. Ayah senang kau sudah menemukannya. Ayah mau titip salam kepadanya. Adikmu merengek karena dia juga ingin menemui beliau._

_Oh iya, jika kamu ada waktu, kunjungilah ayah di Midori, ibukota Namimori. Ayah dan adikmu akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu._

_Salam sayang untukmu dari Ayah_"

Dino langsung diserang oleh rasa kangen kepada ayah dan adiknya. Semenjak dia menemui Kyouya, dia melupakan keluarganya.

* * *

"_**Dino.**_"

"_Ya?_"

"_**Apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?**_"

"_Oh, ini surat dari ayah... Beliau ingin menemui aku, tetapi beliau, bersama dengan adikku tidak bisa menemukan diriku._"

"_**Hn...**_"

"_Kyouya?_"

"_**Apa?**_"

"_Menurutmu, kamu tidak keberatan jika aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu?_"

Kyouya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pangeran itu. Tapi toh, dia tetap mengijinkan pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya.

"_Aku... menyukaimu, Kyouya Hibari. Aku merasa, selama kita berbicara, hubungan itu semakin dekat. Semakin banyak kuketahui tentang dirimu, semakin kuat perasaan ini menghajar hatiku. Akupun tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Aku tidak peduli bahwa orang yang kucintai adalah seseorang yang membeku dalam es batu._"

Wajah Kyouya (dalam pikiran Dino) menjadi merah padam. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa setelah mendengar kata-kata pangeran itu, karena sesungguhnya dia juga menyukai Dino dengan kehangatan yang ia berikan kepadanya melalui perkataannya. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa perlahan-lahan es yang mengurungnya meleleh.

"Kyouya?" Heran Dino. Tapi, bukan hanya esnya saja yang meleleh, jasad Kyouya yang sudah menyatu dengan es ini juga ikut meleleh. Dino terkejut melihat ini. Dia kira yang mencair hanya esnya saja, tetapi tubuh orang yang dicintainya juga ikut mencair, disertai es-es lain yang menempel di seluruh istana. Tudung altar yang terbuat dari es itupun mencair, dan terlihatlah matahari menyinari Namimori lagi.

"Kyouya!" Teriak Dino. Tapi terlambat, orang yang dicintainya telah berubah menjadi air dan menguap menjadi awan, bersama-sama dengan es-es yang telah mencair di seluruh istana. Sedangkan jiwanya terbang menuju surga. Tanpa Dino sadari, dia sudah meneteskan air matanya. Inilah hari terakhir dia berbicara dengan raja membeku itu. Dino pun memandangi langit. Dia merasakan, diantara awan diatas, ada awan yang terlihat sedih. Itu Kyouya, pikirnya.

Setelah melihat kematian kekasih bekunya itu, Dino melangkah gontai ke kamar yang ia gunakan selama seminggu ini. Dia mengemas barang-barangnya dan akan meninggalkan istana ini. Dia tidak akan melupakan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Arrivederci, Kyouya. Ti amo... per sempre..."

Dengan gontai Dino berjaln menuju pintu gerbang masuk istana. Dia membukannya dan melangkah keluar dari istana. Di luar, dia teringat dengan ayahnya. Maka dia berjalan menuju perkampungan di Midori, Ibukota Namimori.

* * *

Sementara itu, di perkampungan Midori, Giotto duduk di beranda rumah, sementara Tsuna membuat sarapan di dapur. Giotto memandangi pemandangan di sekitar. Salju sudah mencair, dan para tanaman tumbuh menghiasi Namimori setelah 20000 tahun musim dingin melanda negeri itu. Kemudian dia melihat siluet pria yang mendekat ke arah rumah minimalis yang ia tinggali sekarang. Ya, pria yang mendekat itu putra sulungnya, Dino Vongola-Cavallone Sawada.  
"Ayah!" Seru Dino sambil berlari ke arah ayahnya. Tetapi, untuk kesekian kalinya, batu yang kasat mata kembali menjatuhkan Dino. Giotto yang melihat ini hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Maaf ayah!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk. Adikmu sudah menunggu di dalam." Kedua pria berambut pirang pun masuk ke rumah minimalis itu. Di dalam, mereka memakan makanan yang telah dibuat Tsuna. Setelah itu, mereka berkemas-kemas dan pulang ke kerajaan mereka, kerajaan Vongola-Cavallone. Di atas awan, terdapat sosok lelaki berambut hitam legam mengamati mereka.

"Ti amo, Dino."

* * *

The End

* * *

Aku tidak tahu kenapa berakhir jadi nista, abal, alay, dan lebay seperti ini.

Oh iya, buat yang gak ngerti bahasa Italia, ini aku kasi translate-nya.

Arrivederci = Goodbye

Ti Amo… Per Sempre… = I love you… Forever…

Oh iya, aku juga sempat menulis omake-nya. Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Gelembung keluar dari hidung bayi bermata hitam bulat besar yang duduk di singgasana. Ya, dia adalah Reborn, guru privat Dino dan Tsuna. Reborn merebut mandat kekuasaan yang diberikan kepada G. oleh Giotto untuk menggantikannya selama dia pergi ke Namimori. Ruangan tahta sungguh berantakan. Ada bungkusan permen, bekas ledakan, remah-remah gyoza, potongan poison cooking, dan sampah lainnya. Lambo, I-Pin dan Hayato sedang kejar-kejaran di Aula, sementara Takeshi hanya cengengesan di pojok aula. Mungkin dia kira dia sedang menonton sebuah drama musikal. G. kewalahan mengatur anaknya, sementara Asari menikmati Sushi buatan Takeshi. Di luar, Colonnello dan Skull sedang asyik perang salju, sementara Lal Mirch mencatat poin-poin mereka. Di dapur, Bianchi, kakak Hayato sedang memasak Poison Cooking terbarunya, Poison Cooking: Pempek Kapal Selam. Semua penjaga sedang tertidur- eh bukan, babak belur. Para butler dan maid dipulangkan ke daerah asalnya, sedangkan penasehat kerajaan dikunci di kulkas. Yah, betapa kacaunya istana Vongola-Cavallone. Apa kata Giotto jika dia pulang nanti?

* * *

Yup, Omake yang betul-betul ancur. Mungkin sebuah omake yang tidak pas untuk melepas stress (?)

Akhir kata, Review please...?


End file.
